The Hows and Whys of Bishonen & Bishoujo training
by Super Hurricane
Summary: Read Songwind's fic before this. (2nd chapter up) It will assist authors just starting on B&B fics. Also, please review.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own this, Songwind owns the rights to it. I'm merely helping her, and hoping to get some reviews. My character is owned by me, and I prefer not to be called absent-minded. I am on vacation after all.)  
  
Orientation Building, Main Assembly Room, Deux Ex City  
  
"So you too?" A blue-haired boy said to a slightly nervous girl with blue pigtails. There was a large group of people confused and worried of what was going on. Others looked unconcerned, as if they have taken it before but came back for advanced training. They had seats and small tables, so they periodically switched seats in order to talk about what happened to make sense of it all.  
  
"Yep. I was minding my own business and saw the 'Make me a Trainer thing". One click, and I'm there! The worst part was I fell into a well and this kind Vegeta got me out. I don't know what is with this world, it creeps me out." She said, biting her nails.  
  
"Man, this bites! My parents will turn my room into a bar!" groaned a mohawked teen wearing a skull shirt.  
  
"Beats being in college." A 21 year old guy said, ogling the Amelias' and Nagas'.  
  
"I miss my dog." A 10 year old boy with black hair said.  
  
"Fluffy!" GLOMP! "Aaaaaaugggh!" Were the sounds of a crazy fangirl choking the life out of a Sesshoumaru like no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, let go you crazy nut! That's my Fluffy!" said it's trainer, who was very peeved.  
  
"Attention everyone." A calm, gentle tone said out of the discussion, as the students turned to see a young teen on the podium, waiting patiently for the talk to stop. He was 5'7" ft, and looked a bit husky, but not by much, his arms were long and lanky, but built strong. His face was pure and pale, his chin had a noble cleft, and his brown/blonde haircut reminded many of Seto Kaiba or that nerd from Pilot Candidate.  
  
He was dressed in scientist clothing; black shoes, white lab coat, white T- shirt, black pants, and a clip-on tie. He wore thin lensed glasses that seemed to dim in the light, and what he was doing with them was giving a steel stare that seemed to quiet the room. The lights turned off and a spotlight was turned to face him, his eyes narrowed to get used to the light.  
  
The pale professor half-grinned at the many, many faces in the audience who quickly shut up and proceeded, "Greetings, all soon-to-be or regular Bishoujo/Bishounen trainers. I am Professor Steve, Founder of the International Study of Rare Bishoujo and Bishounen Foundation. I am taking the place of Professor Hayway, who unfortunately got into a Moped accident with a reckless wild Haruko. If there's any questions or wants to go home now, please tell me now."  
  
The crowd laughed, picturing the insane biker nailing the professor over with her moped flying off anime style with a ping. However, none of them wanted to leave just yet.  
  
A hand was raised from a young female with blue hair made into long pigtails, "Professor, why are we there to begin with? I mean, this world is so enormous, and there's so many trainers now."  
  
He grinned, thought for a few seconds, then came up with an answer, "A very good question. We're there to act as a liaison between worlds. As of now, the world you once knew is starting to become overpopulated, this world was created to prevent that. How was it created? By our hopes and dreams, our technology and magic forged from the past, placed on one single uninhabited planet several light-years, and then finally a teleportation sequence added from our Earth professors development plans so the world will have people to properly control the wildlife before the rest of Earth can accept it. In fact, some of the veterans you met there have been there for 15 years or so. Yes, next question before I begin my lecture."  
  
"Professor, I heard that you're slightly delusional because you're obsessed with capturing a Megumi, why?" A boy with no life insurance asked, who heard it from a couple of trainers outside.  
  
"Who told you that?" Several vein pops appeared on his head, showing the boy a reason to fear him, "Listen, Megumi is one of the most 'rare' types up to date. Few trainers have seen one, but they somehow get away before the ball is thrown, and it quickly dodges attacks and balls at the same time.  
  
It is the rarest of bishoujo, a being that is so few in number that is becoming extinct. That is why I chose to devote attention to rebreed and increase the population like any preserver would. Anyone else?"  
  
"." The audience looked at him with a blank stare, trying to understand what he said.  
  
Steve grinned at how well they learn, and continued on, "As you are aware, there are over 4000 Bishoujo, and over 3500 Bishonen, not including halflings." He stopped as a few fanboys whistled at the number, "A-hem. Anyways, you each will be given a special device called a Bishi-Dex, similar to a Poke-Dex. Just aim, and it will not only give you info on the Bishi, but it's attacks and level. It will NOT give data on halflings, and you cannot capture halflings."  
  
"What exactly are halflings?" A guy with short brown hair said, a little confused.  
  
"They're sort of like.(gulp) when you and your bishi decide to have a child, only, well, the process for doing it is out of my jurisdiction." Steve said weakly, as he really didn't understand why people would want to do that. The crowd gaped, their mouths open at the thought of having you- know-what with your favorite bishi.  
  
Pop! Pop! Two flashes of red light shot out from Steve's belt and formed to become a Washu and Megumi. Several fanboys instantly hollered, only to be fwapped by a ton of girls. Washu grinned at the attention, awhile Tsunami patiently waited for the cheers to stop. Steve looked at them blankly, a bit confused.  
  
"Sorry, Steve, but we were getting a little winded cramped up in those primitive balls. Do you mind if we hang out?" Washu said, winding her arms for some exercise. Steve sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Not at all. Class, these are prime examples of rare bishoujo, Washu and Tsunami from the first season, 'Tenchi Muyo'. They both have the power of summoning the Lighthawk Wings, a weapon that can reflect energy attacks back at the sender.  
  
Their class is Goddess-type, similar to Dragon-types for Pokemon-ah oh." He stopped as he saw Washu seething, her eyes twitching, a holo-computer in front, and her fingers now typing on it. Then came the 180 lb bag of fertilizer that just "popped" out of thin air, and dropped down on Steve's head like a safe. He fell over, his eyes swirled.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." Washu said, turning the computer off with a grin. The crowd watched her oddly, as she turned on a new computer and a screen opened on the wall.  
  
"Um, Miss Washu. Are you sure about this? I mean, you ko'ed our professor again. He won't be happy that we took over this lesson." Tsunami said, a bit nervous and checked Steve's pulse. Washu ^-^-ed and turned on the projector.  
  
How to Train your Bishi RIGHT!  
By "Little" Washu  
  
( Three fourths of the crowd face-faulted, then several cried from the pain.)  
  
It was a spring morning in the park, as Washu calmly walked alongside Skuld, who of course was anxious to fight.  
  
"Come on, Washu! I need the experience!" Skuld wailed, really upset. Washu stopped and got out a chart that covered 1/3 of the screen.  
  
"Greetings and welcome to Training 101! I'm Little Washu and this is my companion, Skuld! This recording is to show new trainers the "proper" way to treat your bishies." Washu said, on the right side, wearing her Great Teacher Washu uniform. Skuld come on the other side, a bit confused. "To start off with, we will first talk about the physics of this new world."  
  
(Scene transforms into a abandoned part of the park, a fangirl with long, blonde, wavy hair and a Mirai Trunks T-shirts staring at her bishi-ball, a evil smile is shown on her face)  
  
Evil Girl: Come out! Teen Trunks! (The ball hits the ground and the dashing bishonen after the Buu Saga appears, a bit tired)  
  
Trunks: Huh? Where am I? Aaaaughh! (Gets glomped)  
  
Evil Girl: (crushing his bones) I luuuuuuv you! You are so handsome and cute and brainy and smart and blah,blah,blah (the scene reverts back to a annoyed Washu)  
  
Washu put her hand on her head, and counted to 10, then smiled, "As you can see, the physics of this world are very different from TV shows. It's like a computer program with a few minor glitches at the most. If you squeeze too tight, your Bishi may have problems battling or faint in the process. We prefer a handshake or a loose hug when being greeted by our trainers. You may notice facefaulting, sweatdrops, vein pops and other anime things, in which came with the world. Don't be surprised if you look like a manga drawing when you argue with a bishi created from one."  
  
"Ohhh, I see it's one of your training videos." Skuld said, poking the screen back and forth touching nothing. Washu calmly nerve-pinched her, knocking the sap unconscious.  
  
"As I was about to do, is to give you all a load-down on types and weapons." (A new chart opens up revealing several bishounen and bishoujo trapped inside green tubes filled with purple liquid, Washu appears and walks down the the area taking notes)  
  
Washu: This is my lab, built directly inside my bishi-ball. It is there I examine my experiments in which are the "patients" from our clinic. Sad to say, I can only keep them for three hours then they are returned to their owners nice and safe. But business always booms, so I always have a fresh batch to test and experiment new theories and look into their minds using my advanced technology. You can say I know a ton of locations to where their villages lie.  
  
(The test tubes open, the liquid pours out and the bishis look healthy and decent)  
  
Inuyasha: (has no red robe, tired and exhausted from many battles) Kagome..  
  
Washu: Sit boy! (Inu-Yasha become unconscious) Sometimes bishies wake up too soon, so I have to knock them out. Otherwise the ball would overflow. It's sort of a glitch in the system, but I'm already saying too much. Now for the types.  
  
Washu: The main types are Demon, Demon Hunter, Mythical, Ancient, Insane, Magic, Weapon-type, Angel, Mech, Fusion Mech (like EVAs), Defensive, Ground Fighter, Sky Fighter, Techno, and Goddess. No doubt Steve has told you of how rare Goddesses are, most of us were killed by a human army who were convinced we were the next Mewtwo. Luckily, several dozen survived and bore children that grew into Samas. The rest are merely based on what attacks or abilities your bishi has.  
  
(The scene changes to Washu standing inside a Weapon's shop, holding a megaphone, yes, that's right, a megaphone)  
  
Washu (her voice breaking several windows) I'm there with Mr. Goroburo, the owner of this impressive establishment. Mr. Goroburo, what can you tell us about the importance of these weapons?  
  
(A middle-aged man, with a black beard comes close, his expression a bit sour. Maybe from hearing Washu's voice being magnified a hundred-fold.)  
  
Goroboro: (whispers) Psst. What's my motivation again?  
  
Washu: (vein pops) Skuld needs some weight on her hammer, that's about 1900 credits to your account.  
  
Goroburo: Oh. Well, (scratches beard) I give these state of the art weapons to Bishoujo and Bishonen for them to use in battle. Apparently they act as a power boost to the owner, sometimes allowing them to evolve during a battle. Other times it enhances their defense powers/ speed/ or intelligence stats.  
  
Washu: How so?  
  
Goroburo: (takes out a pair of Kodachis) These increase defense. (drags in a Zanbatou) This their strength. (Shows a Scepter) Magic increase. You name it, I've got it. For a fair amount of credits of course.  
  
Washu: (half snoring) Ah uh.  
  
(The scene shifts back to Washu and the large chart)  
  
"Hello again, follow trainers. Right now as you can see, I'm trying to revitalize my companion. It appears I'll need her to show how the differences of Bishoujo and Bishonen combat is like." Washu smiled, awhile trying to wake up Skuld with smelling salts.  
  
"I'll take care of it Washu." Tsunami's calm voice said offscreen, and then appeared on the left side. Washu's face scoffed, but stayed silent.  
  
(Tsunami closes her eyes as the scene shifted to a gym of some sort.)  
  
Tsunami: This is a Bishoujo Gym, perhaps twice as big as a normal Bishonen gym. Why it's so big is so Mech Fighters can summon their robots to do battle, instead of fighting head-on like Bishonen. That, and there's the Shi No Kami (not Shinigami, baka dubbers. You might as well say Duo is a God from a rice cooker.) Building Squad office that repairs the arena every 20 minutes. There's also a couple malls in each city, and dollar stores where you can get cheap food easy.  
  
There's many, many places for training than there are for bishonen, but Bishonen get the better advanced exercise modules. Bishoujo get VR training, so they don't damage the place too much. Sir, can you give us a laydown on the differences of Bishoujo and Bishonen battles? (refers to a guy with wild red hair and fake slashes on his eyes)  
  
Gym Leader Erik: Sure. In Bishonen gyms, they have punching bags, treadmills, the works for the super powerful males. But for Bishoujo, only the best in technique sharing, massage therapy, VR simulations, and weapons trainers. We believe in near-perfect equality, even though some are a bit gender-breaking. (A Ranma comes in with his trainer, and a vat of cold water hits him, turning him into a girl. She proceeds using the VR simulator. Erik sweatdrops.)  
  
Sometimes trainers use sign language or body language when battling, so the bishi knows what to do. We also give out free DVD's every morning to trainers so they can examine their enemies strong and weak points. A grounded Bishi can usually perform a long range attack with the right weapon, and when mechs are defeated, the person inside is also defeated. That is how we run the rules from LSS-sama.  
  
A horde of fanboys: (notice her) Hey! It's a wild Tsunami, get her!  
  
Tsunami: Whoops. (disappears, the scene goes back to Washu, the Chart, a knocked out Skuld, and a out-of-breath Tsunami)  
  
"Please tell me it's over." Panted Tsunami, clutching her legs from the massive scramble for safety from the five dozen bishoujo fighters. Washu wagged her finger left to right.  
  
"Nope! We just have one more stop, inside a Bishonen/Bishoujo Village. That way we can make sure that these guys wouldn't try to go in one." Washu said, but suddenly Skuld woke up and her head hit Washu's, knocking her out.  
  
"I volunteer for this mission!" Skuld said, grinning evilly.  
  
(The scene changes once again to a small town that is made of lumber. Kojis, Takuyas, Matts and many of the DD Bishies walk in and out of the buildings. Skuld is in a Yolei Disguise, although the glasses keep slipping off her nose) Skuld: (trying to fix them) Geez, these things drive me nuts! Oh, and Hi! I'm in DigiVille, a Digimon Colony. No digimon as you can see, but the locals have their own way of fighting. It's really quite interesting.  
  
(the camera shifts to reveal two Sans, a Matt and a Tai who are dueling against each other. Basically, Season 1 lookalikes)  
  
Tai: Sora's mine you jerk! (Throws a punch)  
  
Matt: (catches the fist and gives a uppercut) No mine! We're destined for each other!  
  
Tai: Liar! (pounces and rapidly punches him)  
  
Skuld: As you can see, survival of the fittest. No yaoi there girls and boys, just plain straight love. Anyways, we'll continue by interviewing a local.  
  
Yamaki: (walks by, but Skuld grabs his shoulder) Little girl, I suggest you let go before you get hurt. I have Digimon to destroy, enterprises to run.  
  
Skuld: Rrrrriiiigghht. Anyways, I'm just doing a project for our bishi school. Can you answer a few questions?  
  
Yamaki: (takes out a lighter) What the heck, I might as well.  
  
Skuld: What level are you?  
  
Yamaki: A silly question. I'm a Sama, and I carry a gun with me as standard issue.  
  
Skuld: How do you feel towards trainers?  
  
Yamaki: (face turns red and he immediately lets out a barrage of swears that cannot be filtered)  
  
Skuld: (sweatdrops) Okayyyy. Can you tell me the process to what happens to trainers who end up there?  
  
Yamaki: (stops swearing and regains posture) Simple. Our scouts (the frontier group) are endlessly watching over every foot of our territory using our tree-hangouts. Should a trainer came in, they will spirit- digivolve, knock out their bishies and then bring them to our holding rooms. Escape is nearly impossible.  
  
The same goes to every village on this world, and thanks to our contract with the humans, we now own tranquilizer rifles to prevent insane ones from breaking out. Our interrogators are not so friendly as we are, they will make the trainer fear them, break his/her spirit and then erase their memories of ever setting foot. We also torture their bishies, make them doubt each other, make them hate each other, and soon they'll fight each other for no good reason.  
  
Skuld: I see. Well, I got to go now, see ya! (leaves, but her wig falls off)  
  
Yamaki: (picks up the wig puzzled) That's odd, since when are Yolei's.Intruder Alert!  
  
(Searchlights turn on and alarms billow. Dozens of Tamers, Digidestined and Chosen pick up their tranquilizers and spread out clearing every piece of grass. A yelp is heard, and a barrage of darts shoot out at the source. However, it appears to be a Davis, who tripped on a root. The small army drag him back, and Skuld using her stealth-combat suit, steps out of the shadows and leaves the site)  
  
(Back to the site with Tsunami, the now revived Washu, courtesy of Tsunami's healing powers, the screen and a hyped up Skuld)  
  
"That was great! Did you see the look on their faces!" Skuld giggled with laughter. Tsunami and Washu sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure, whatever Skuld. Next up is easy cash, a simple thing that requires no scene change." Washu said, taking out Steve's bishi-dex. "The bishi-dexes need to be updated constantly, due to new shows and anime popping up every month. Trainers who enlisted from Prof. Steve have the chance to earn $4 per every bishi you record on your dex. Say you get stats on 50 bishies and hand them in, you get 200 bucks in the process. A hundred, $400. In just a few years, you can become filthy rich just by using your dex. You could start up a business by doing that, just like we did." She gestured over to the large clinic on wheels. "If you find a bishi not on your dex, take a picture and send it over. We will first research then reward you with $500 for your efforts. And if any of you capture a rare bishi on your dex like Megumi, you get $1000 for your efforts." She grinned playfully.  
  
"Oh, and if any of you trainers manage to get your bishi from Chibi to San to Sama, let us know. We pretty much believe it's experience with a weapon or avenging one's pain that causes them to evolve." Skuld ^_^ed again.  
  
A black screen covered up the movie, with the words "THE END".  
  
Washu and Tsunami smiled, and applauded at the ending. The students looked baffled, confused, and a bit scared now about what they got themselves into.  
  
"Aaarrggh. What hit me?" Steve said, getting to his feet, readjusting his glasses on his nose. Washu walked up and whispered in his ear, Steve turned beet red. "What? In front of everyone? How embarrassing." He said in a hushed tone, his cheeks bright red. He then straightened up and eyed the slightly petrified class and calmly asked, "Okay, all that's left is for you to do is get some blood transferred so you can use your bishie balls. Please move in a orderly fashion to the left room, experienced trainers can go to the right for some free BBQ and soda."  
  
"Free bandages and neo-spirin right there! Only a dollar for both!" Sang Skuld, dressed up like a Bishi Center Nurse, carrying a tray filled with Band-Aids and medicine tubes. Instantly a wild mob of fanboys grabbed the tray and took every piece of merchandise on it, kissing her and hugging her like crazy, In the end, she was 80 bucks richer and a bit winded, with kiss marks all over her face. Washu grinned, Steve moaned and complained about his headache and his newfound odor.  
  
'Once again, a perfectly decent meeting between a trainer and bishi.' Tsunami thought to herself as she watched the trainers converse with each other and talked about the training video, 'But how long before the halfling invasion begins spreading? Will we be ready? I fear the worst is about to happen soon.' 


	2. Yggdrasil goes live! Behold, your new in...

SH: Welcome all to the second episode of Naze Nani Bishoujo and Bishonen! The title is partly Neon Genesis Evangelion and somewhat Megatokyo, so please don't sue! I don't have anything of decent worth except my over-lax muse, Drode! Mind you, I don't own any of the bishies featured, but Professor Steve, Yggdrasil Island, and Maru are mine! Also, the concept belongs to the ever popular Songwind! Now that school started, I have a ton of free time, and will soon work on my other project, Toonami Dual! So please wait patiently!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
It suddenly got dark over the city of Heric, really dark. People outside stopped working on mowing and trimming, and rather looked up. Even birds squawked as the shadows loomed overhead, causing them to fly in all directions. What could it be? A morning eclipse? No, it is a rather large cloud the size of the Main Warship from Independence Day, with several clouds on either side, overtaking the land, moving slowly with the winds.  
  
"There is a place of immense power hovering over the cities of the Bishi World. It is hidden from all sides, but acts as a one-way looking glass. We see you, but you can't see us. Who is this who speaks? Where is the voice coming from? Greetings, viewers, to Yggdrasil, Island of the Gods." The scene shifted to a large floating island INSIDE the large white cloud. It was covered by a blue plexiglass dome that covered the outside, and the white smoke from the houses went out small vents and formed the cloud. Dozens of Chibi and San Goddesses/Gods/Angels ran around and played games, awhile Sama's watched on and supervised. However, attention is now directed at a Washu, a Tsunami, and a Skuld who each have a microphone.  
  
"Hello." Tsunami bowed politely. Washu smiled, and Skuld grinned wickedly at the hovering camera-bot, welding her hammer.  
  
"This is coming to all trainer's LIVE, from channel 208!" Skuld said, ^^ing as she did the victory pose, "The channel that acts as a reference to all trainer's on the road or sadly in the hospital because of a wild bishi. And yes, we are the same fighters of Professor Steve, who was runner-up in the semi-finals of the 2003 Grand Tournament!"  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed said trainer, "flying" overhead with a large bump on his head and a handprint on his cheek. He crashed face-first into a toolshed nearby.  
  
Washu sweat-dropped. "Unfortunately, we had to bring him with us. Even though we're voluntary, doesn't mean the 3 day rule doesn't apply. (Oh, and if you were voluntary captured, remember that you can go more than three miles.) We don't like to go cuckoo. Steve, himself, is a Keitaro-type kind of person, always getting into trouble just because he goes in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thank goodness he heals quickly. Oh, and in case you're wondering, we paid for this broadcast. As long as ratings go up, we keep yakking."  
  
Tsunami brought out a stack of letters, and took one from the pile, "Dear Goddess Trio, I am a very upset trainer. I missed the tournament, and I have absolutely no idea what the rules are and how it's played. Please help. Signed, a CCS fan"  
  
Skuld groaned, "Great, just what I need, a guy with a taste for H-" Ka- boing!!! Was the sound of a guitar KO'ing Skuld before she could finish her sentence. Where did it come from? (Drode: Ha, ha!)  
  
"Well, from what my memory serves, the tournament is no place for amateurs. Only the best can come, when they have won 2 gyms or more. Our trainer won 3 gyms and won over 30 matches against trainers on foot. Anyways, the first round is a one on one match, which mostly goes for fighters. Then the second round, set two on two. There are 128 contestants altogether, 32 boys, 32 girls. That's 6 rounds, 62 eliminations, and at the end, the boy fights the girl, and the ultimate battle of Bishonen and Bishoujo begins! If a competitor is defeated, he has a chance to get a consolation prize if he can win against the other losers of the tournament, a whooping 10,000 credits!" Phony money fell around Washu to display the effect.  
  
"There is a clip from our first round, enjoy!" Tsunami said, blowing a kiss as she turned on a holo-TV screen. It went fuzzy for a few seconds, then got sharper.  
  
Tournament, 2nd Day..  
  
"Now we come to our next match up of the tournament! Professor Steve vs. Rei Hayama! Trainers! Take your positions!" boomed the ever- dominant voice of LSS-sama over the megaphones. The two trainers glared at each other as they entered the arena. Fans screamed Steve's name, as he was well-known to be a very charitable person and more decent-looking than the wart-filled, swirly-eyed, fanboys. Rei was also greeted with warm cheers and hoots from the stands, mostly drunk teenagers who took in a lot of sake. She was clothed in the fashion of a priestess from FY, her necklace made of silver, and carried a staff with a small dagger inside for protection. She twirled it for good measure, and Steve smiled, a small glint flashed in his eye. That glint showed he had dropped his oddball pretense and was now all serious for this match.  
  
"Begin!" The referee said, and the two launched their bishi balls through their special Poses.  
  
"Skuld! Attack Position Alpha!" Steve said, as Skuld materialized on the field and immediately ran at the emerging form.  
  
"Sazuka! Hyper-speed agility!" Rei said, flipping her hair, as her Sazuka appeared and also ran at Skuld, but at a far more alerting speed.  
  
"Take this, ya Gi-dressed freak! Holy Hammer!" Skuld yelled at the top of her lungs as she swung her hammer horizontal, allowing Sazuka to simply dodge it unfazed.  
  
"You have to do better than that, my dear child. My trainer has boosted me up with Speed Upgrades, courtesy of my new wooden sword." Sazuka said, as she again THWAPPED Skuld, cutting off frills as she passed.  
  
Okay, no more Mrs. Nice Skuld. No one touches her dress and lives! "Grrrrrl!" She swung wildly, not hitting Sazuka once, the crowd cheered at the action given.  
  
"Skuld! Don't get mad! She's fast but you are a lot agile in a pinch. In fact, use some of your agility, since Sazuka's speed prevent her from jumping to match yours!" Steve called out, his voice passive, but powerful. It was enough to get Skuld to calm down and focus.  
  
"Gotcha!" Skuld ^^-ed as she leapt out of the way of the deadly blade as Sazuka ran left and turned "Oh, my, you missed! Ha ha!" Sazuka repeated to swing her sword without contact, as Skuld disappeared over and over, and laughed. Sazuka's face turned red with hatred.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Skuld: Our trainer is smarter than most boy trainers, he can predict how a enemy can strike just by the first move she launches. When we challenge a Gym Leader on behalf of our clinic, they are well-known to use a 6th sense with their bishies, to alert them of attacks.  
  
Tsunami: It's always good to cheer on your bishi during a battle, and give advice. There's no rule against it. That way you have the upper hand in regular and tournament matches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Skuld, execute our secret plan! Bombshell Blitz!" Steve yelled over the roar of the crowd, as Skuld leapt back and somersaulted away from a deadly slash. Skuld caught it and grinned wickledly, it was one of her favorite weapons.  
  
"Gotcha, Steve! HEEEEEEEEEEYA!" BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Skuld leapt up like a rocket, so far you could swear she was one with the sun. However, even that cliché attack had to stop, as she launched herelf DOWNWARD, face-first at the pavement, her hammer was in front. The "Boom", was when she struck the floor, launching a blue sonic-boom from the center. She flipped using her hammer's momentum to avoid the blue shockwave, and flipped to get on her feet. Chairs all over fell over, with the people on them and a lot of stands shook from the sound.  
  
"Aaaaaaugh!" THUD! The Sazuka lost her footing as the earthquake knocked her off balance, and fell on her backside. Skuld grinned as she pulled her bazooka (from the movie) out of hammer-space, and aimed. A few seconds later, Sazuka was down for the count, Ko'ed by the explosion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu: What you have just seen was a powerful shockwave attack generated by Skuld's Holy Powers. The source is her hammer, which is a upgraded one. As she is a Sama, she has freedom to change tactics and techniques, just like Humans. She is also equipped with a speed-upgrade with her angel nearby.  
  
Tsunami: Her Bazooka contains a large supply of Neo-Skuld Bombs, capable of giving a decent amount of damage. Had Sazuka got up, she would have a small amount of damage on her, but if a Bishi is unable to get up during a attack, the damage will quadruple. Which is why you should always look for Bishis with decent defense if they recover slowly. Also, always go for short-range warriors, they do the most damage.  
  
*************************************  
  
A girl with blue white skin floats upside down above a small mountainside, her eyes closed shut for some reason. Under her are Evas and Angels (Angelic Layer) battling it out, using everything in their arsenals to defeat each other. But in the end, the Angels (due to their ability to be smaller and more agile) were able to defeat the bulky titans. The girl giggled as her eyes opened, and revealed purple eyes with a red iris. Instantly the land changed, the forests become hills, the mountain became a plain, and the rivers dried out and became paths. The girl then vanished, perhaps to watch another battle in another area.  
  
Washu: The above paragraph is to answer another of your questions, why does the Bishi World keep changing so often?  
  
Tsunami: There is a special goddess that watches over the bishi-world with a strong hand, her name is Morgana (or in layman's terms, the inflicted Aura). Although formless, she has the ability to shape this world like reformatting a program, changing the landscape to suit the new owners of the land and the trainer's abilities and needs. You may notice that the scenery changes after a few days, mostly due to Morgana's mood and lack of organization. She's a tough old coot, but lacks focus for projects.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu: Upon the bellows of a jagged, steep mountaintop rivaling Mt. Everest, there lies a cave of eternal night. No light can pierce it, and no human can ever get out once they enter, even if the entrance is a foot away. No life grows there, and regular bishies can sense the overwhelming ki, and will be thrown away like rag dolls, taking their trainer with them. This cave is not for the weak nor the Bishi-Dependent. Only God and Goddess- class Bishies can be able to enter with their master, who must be highly experienced with their bishies. Inside the cave is a maze of tunnels and hidden passages, of which most will lead trainers 70 miles away from the mountain. We know, Steve got us lost so bad we had to eat mold for a week because a rat took the food capsule.  
  
Skuld: (serious) Why all the protection? There is a orb of great Power hidden inside the mountain, just taking it will set off a chain reaction of chaos throughout the world. It is a Demi-Orb, container of the Eternal Spirits, in which contains our true powers. Blunt swords will once again will slice and dice, magic spells will kill everyone within a mile radius, and energy blasts will vaporize entire cities.  
  
Tsunami: (dead-serious) Only once has it happened, and it caused a war that resulted in the deaths of thousands of trainers and Bishonen and bishoujo. The trainer who took it was killed by his own bishi, as the orb used it's second ability, to break control of his Bishi-Balls, to cause the Bishies to become rebellious. To this day, the orb has been returned and the events have since stopped, but many still try and will fail miserably. Our warning to all trainer's is this, leave the orb alone or you will die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry it up already, Maru!" yelled a rowdy Fanboy in a green sweatshirt and blue pants. He and his bishies were traveling up the side of a cliff that appeared just yesterday. A boy, barely 16 was struggling behind, rage apparent on his face. He had silver streaked brown hair cut short to his neckline, awhile wearing a green blazer and blue striped T- shirt. On his back was a Tommy rifle, as well as several grenades on his belt.  
  
Tsunami: (hovering over, watching) This is a Halfling, a human/Bishonen hybrid. Many trainers decide to have intercourse with their bishies so they could have very cute children. The halflings have no Chibi/San/or Sama forms, as they evolve with years like a normal human. Naturally, they have the charm and sparkle of normal Bishis, as well as the ability to self- evolve and improve from their human side.  
  
Skuld: (annoyed at the trainer, so she blasts a tunnel up overhead so he can't pass any further) That'd show him. The way to find a Halfling is the eyes. Normal Bishies have special retinas to define them from their trainers, sometimes big, sometimes glowing. But Halfling eyes, well, are like human ones, squinty and lack expressions sometimes. They can't spiral, X, bug-out or zoom-out like us. That's how most of us can tell them from normal bishies. Oh, and if you see one, try to befriend it. They keep to themselves a lot so it's best to use the ear approach to tame them quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu: Dear Goddess Trio, how do I take care of a chibi? Signed, Huntress.  
  
Skuld: Ohhh, caring for Chibis! How I wish I could raise one.....  
  
Tsunami: Um, Skuld. If you didn't remember, we're kinda linked to the professor. And he prefers real girls his age.  
  
Skuld: True, but mortals have limited life-spans, and the effect of the bishi-ball only works if they're alive. We, however, are immortal. (Tsunami and Washu sweatdrop)  
  
Washu: Well, to be brief. If you are a trainer taking care of a Chibi, always go through this set of rules.  
  
You are supreme, don't let them take over.  
  
Touch the youngster gently, never grab or pull, it upsets them.  
  
If it's a short-range fighter, get him/her a toy version of his/her weapon; long-range, a cap gun with no bullets, so they can learn to aim and learn combat skills.  
  
Sometimes Chibi's don't have the luxuries of human towns, educate the Chibi about the technologies so it will be more comfortable later on.  
  
After 5 months from birth, the Chibi will begin to walk, and soon after evolve with practice fights and intense training.  
  
Never spoil them unless they are a prince, they tend to ask for more and more. Then the trainer wouldn't be able to control them.  
  
Never show them in front of wild or tamed Bishis.  
  
If it's a demon-type, control it by yanking on it's ear till it surrenders.  
  
They like to play, get out a ball or a object of yours for them to use to improve eye coordination.  
  
When they evolve, always keep some clothes ready, as many tend to become, well, naked. Of course, women tend to keep their clothes on during the transformation stage, sorry boys.  
  
"Well, that wraps it up for today! See next time on NNB&B!" Tsunami said,  
as the credits rolled and they zoomed out of the cloud and back to a  
peaceful scenery with Bishies all over, laughing and playing. 


End file.
